When We Talk To Trees
by PaperSwan
Summary: It's been thirty years since Naraku's defeat and now a new enemy had reared his head. His goal? To subdue Japan. And now he seeks to take the west. An alliance must be formed. A plan must be made. Can this friend of Kagome's really be of help? Sessh/OC
1. In which Koga Is Impatient

Welcome, wayward reader, to my new story! As the summery says, This little fic takes place 30 years after Naraku's defeat. I hope you enjoy my little endeavor! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own an adorable little Yasha-chibi but other than that . . . I got nothin'.

"Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day."  
>― A.A. Milne, <em> Winnie-the-Pooh <em>

_"I am extraordinarily patient, provided I get my own way in the end."  
>― Margaret Thatcher<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

An ear twitched, fabric rustled. The tension was thick and overbearing. Kagome smiled stiffly at the scowling wolf demon across from her.

"We were all early so it's only natural for us to have to wait."

The half demon sitting next to her scoffed un-elegantly.

"'sno use tellin' an inpatient, flee ridden pup that."

Kagome snapped her head in his direction and scowled in reprimand. He ignored her.

"Thick headed wolf doesn't know the meaning of the word **wait.**"

Said wolf turned wrathfully at the insult to his person.

"What was that mutt? I could sit here all day if I wanted to!" He paused and looked back at Kagome. "I just think we could get started without this friend of yours. What sort of person is he anyway? You haven't told us a thing.". Kagome sighed.

Things had been better between Koga and Inuyasha in recent years. Inuyasha wasn't as easily riled to arguments with the wolf since he had finally mated with Kagome. Koga wasn't a complete idiot: he knew not to touch another demon's chosen mate and backed off after he smelled the change in Kagome's sent, if not a bit reluctantly. He would never admit it but he had a genuine affection for the girl-turned-woman and it was hard to do the right thing and close the door on its more explicate avenues.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "I don't think I should say anything. This friend of mine is very secretive and has only agreed to join us because of the danger to the nearby villages.".

Koga's face scrunched up in mild disgust, "So, he's a big softy then. What kinda demon cares that much about humans anyway? And if he's as strong as you say he is then why the hell haven't we heard of him?".

Kagome worked hard to keep her face neutral and give nothing away. "As I said they're secretive."

Vague answer, she knew, but she just couldn't help herself. She was just about vibrating with anticipation. Gathered in this room were the most powerful members of the demon world. Of course Inuyasha and herself were present. They had made quite a name for themselves running around the country, slaying uncooperative demons and gathering jewel shards. The two of them had actually organized the whole meeting. Well, Kagome mostly. Inuyasha would admit in a half of a heartbeat that she was the more diplomatic of the pair. And every ounce of diplomacy and decorum was needed to round up this bunch.

Koga was probably the easiest to convince to come. Kagome would be lying if she said she didn't pull on that lingering affection he had for her just a little. Nothing improper of course, there was no way she would ever betray Inuyasha, but she might have used her big brown eyes a little more than she usually did for those she considered strictly friends.

It was all for a good cause though. Danger was approaching. Danger that was greater than any figure in this room could deal with alone; even though certain proud demons would never admit it.

Then there was Daichi, a powerful but peaceful dragon demon, and his mate Kotoko, an ice demon with a kind heart but a quick temper. The two of them took some convincing to come out of hiding. Daichi especially preferred to stay out of the business of the world around him. They consented, however upon being confronted with the enormity of the danger and destruction that would take place if a certain someone was allowed to continue to gain power unchallenged. They had a cub, and both parents were fiercely protective of their little bundle of curiosity and smiles and would do anything to protect him.

The most difficult of the group to round-up was actually one of Kagome's own relatives. Well, really one of Inuyasha's relatives. Kagome was related to the cold, ruthless demon lord by marriage only. Sesshomaru was reluctant to work with anyone, more so with his half-demon brother. He and Inuyasha got along better now than they did before. Kagome suspected His recently-passed-on adopted daughter may have had something to do with that.

Rin had lived a full healthy life until the age of 28 when she contracted influenza. The night Sesshomaru had pounded on his half-brother's door with a feverish and wheezing young woman tucked protectively in his arm was a frightening one indeed. The demon lord knew nothing of human diseases and had brought his charge to the only human healer he trusted. Yes, trusted. He may not have been fond of his half-brother or his half-brother's mate, but even he trusted Kagome and had faith in her considerable skills.

Kagome acted immediately, recognizing the severity of the disease. She poured all of her knowledge as a healer and as a miko into the sick woman. But try as she might, Kagome could do nothing more than slow the progression of the sickness. She knew that would be the result from the beginning of course. Japan in this era simply didn't have the antibiotics required yet. It was a frightening illness in this age. But what frightened her more than the disease was the look in Sesshomaru's eyes that night. He looked so vulnerable and scared. Perhaps not to someone who wasn't used to seeing past his iron control, but it shook Kagome to her core.

The great dog demon had taken Rin's death hard. Everyone that knew her was devastated. She had won over the fondness of many of the demons in Sesshomaru's house. Her bright charm had been nigh irresistible. So much so that even Jaken was visibly upset at her passing.

In a strange way, Rin's death had brought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru closer together. Kagome believed that the demon lord was beginning to understand what it meant to love and then to lose those whom you love. A hard lesson for sure. But that experience may be the only thing that kept him in the large cave they had make-shifted into a conference room. At a glance, he hadn't changed a bit since the first time Kagome met him. But she knew his cold façade had been cracked and chipped in places lately. She hoped, for her brother-in-law's sake, that someone would come along and chisel it away for good.

Daichi looked up suddenly. "There's a horse approaching. Not a wild one but I don't scent a rider.". Kagome grinned and glanced sideways at her slightly-less-openly-amused mate. Obviously he was a co-conspirator in her little plan.

"You won't have to wait much longer now Koga."

Koga looked bemused. "Your friend is a domestic horse?". An eyebrow quirked, "I could understand a demon horse but I don't sense any youkai. Do you Daichi?".

Daichi shook his head. "It's definitely a normal horse.".

Kagome's grin turned impish. "Not the horse, idiot, the rider."

Now Koga looked triumphant. "But Daichi said there is no rider.".

"No, he said he scented no rider." Kagome corrected her friend patiently. She expected their confusion and it was hard to hide her amusement. She could hear the rapid trot of the horse hooves. Not much longer now. Kagome looked around at the expressions on the faces of those gathered and was pleased to find that even Sesshomaru looked expectant and slightly impatient.

The slight crunch and scuffle of footsteps could be heard approaching the cave. Kagome's friend was making a lot more noise than usual. No sense sneaking up on a peaceful gathering.

All the occupants of the cave were silent as this strange person that had no sent approached their current position. Kagome sensed a mixture of curiosity and wariness emanating from the gathered troop save her mate who was effectively concealing his amusement and impatience behind a thick mask of indifference. Kagome herself was having considerable difficulty sitting still. Fortunately for her, it was at that moment her friend chose to step into view.

"Good afternoon everyone." the figure spoke calmly. "I hope you haven't been waiting long.".

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Let me know.<p>

I'm going to attempt to tamper with the original story as little as possible (Hopefully none at all). I would actually appreciate your help in this. If you see anything in this fic that you feel is untrue to the original story, please let me know. I can't promise I'll change it as it may be an important plot point, but I shall do my best!


	2. In Which The Women Talk

Hi everyone! And welcome to the next installment of WWTTT (or w2t3 as I like to call it). This bit has me slightly nervous because we get inside Lord Fluffy 's overstuffed head. He's a difficult character to keep IN character. XD.

Disclaimer: _see chapter 1_

_"Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea."  
>— Robert A. Heinlein<em>

_"I hate to hear you talk about all women as if they were fine ladies instead of _

_rational creatures. None of us want to be in calm waters all our lives." _  
><em> — Jane Austen (Persuasion)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

Sesshomaru was mildly amused by the light banter being tossed back and forth among the others. If he was an openly emotional demon and marginally less mature he might just have rolled his eyes at his half-brother's brash insults toward the wolf. Even after all his years of being mated he had yet to learn the benefits of silence. Still, he had to admit, Inuyasha had made great progress considering the insults had not led to the unsheathing of teeth and claws, as was unavoidable in earlier years. And he did agree with his half-brother's brash assessment of the wolf's patience, or lack thereof. Really, whining about it was not going to get the man here any faster. Not that he wasn't curious as well, he simply preferred to keep his mouth shut and his senses alert.

In doing so he noticed some strange behavior coming from his half-brother's mate. Kagome's eyes kept darting about the room in a manner that he would have labeled nervous if not for the scent of merriment coming from her person and a mischievous glint in her eye that sparkled brighter every time their mysterious ally was mentioned. The miko was up to something.

Sesshomaru smelled the horse a few moments before the dragon spoke up and he too was puzzled by the lack of a scent from a rider. That meant one of two things. One; there was no rider, or two; the rider had some way of concealing his sent.

Moments later the first possibility was eliminated by the oddly noisy footfalls crunching just outside the cave entrance.

_ The second possibility then. _

Sesshomaru's curiosity was exponentially increased. He had encountered not even a handful of entities who could mask their sent but each encounter had been a memorable one. And something told him -something he couldn't quite pinpoint- that this one would not disappoint.

The footfalls stopped briefly as a figure stepped into the cave entrance. An individual clad in a flowing black cloak paused and addressed the gathered. Sesshomaru, who was still unable to pick up even a whiff of any sort of odder from the cloaked figure, resorted to using his eyes to gather information. The black cloak enveloped any distinguishing features in shadow. It was even impossible to determine the gender of the person much less anything about species or race.

One thing that could be said about the man -Sesshomaru had chosen to refer to the figure as a male even though there was no way to tell- was that he was not very tall. Sesshomaru guessed that, should they stand side by side, the top of the man's head would just barely reach his shoulder. The man's voice also revealed little. It wasn't deep or commanding but it wasn't weak or childish. It hit some sort of medium tone that hummed pleasantly and encouraged trust and peace. He spoke politely but with a subtle hint of amusement. One glance at the sun told Sesshomaru that the man was perfectly punctual and had no obligation to apologize to anyone in the room.

He took several steps into the expanse of the cave and Sesshomaru took special note of the lack of noise accompanying the movement; his sensitive ears could only pick up the slightest rustle of fabric. The man had obviously been making an uncharacteristic amount of noise earlier out of courtesy. The demons of the room already had no way of scenting him. They would be quite uncomfortable indeed if they likewise couldn't hear his approach.

Kagome stood and addressed the new arrival.

"So good to see you again.". The miko was practically beaming ecstatic to see her old friend.

How long did she say she had known him? Sesshomaru looked at his prone-to-overreaction half-brother and was surprised to see no trace of jealousy on his features. Strange; Kagome obviously held considerable affection and respect for the man. Sesshomaru himself had witnessed more than one of Inuyasha's jealous fits. Dog demons were well known for their fierce possessiveness of their chosen mates. Inuyasha may only be half demon, but Sesshomaru knew that youki instincts were strong in him and this was just the sort of thing that should get a rise out of any mated inu-youki. So why didn't Inuyasha look the least bit bothered by his mate showing affection for another male? Then it hit him; _that's right_. _I don't know that he's male at all. I just assumed. _Could this figure in fact be a woman?

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long to find out because, only a moment after Kagome addressed her friend, glove clad hands emerged from the folds of the black cloak and reached upward to remove the hood that had been obscuring facial features from view. The article was thrown back unceremoniously to reveal . . . the rather beautiful visage of a young woman.

O.K., so since he had just thought of the possibility Sesshomaru wasn't as surprised as he could have been. But still, a huge part of his consciousness was not ready for that.

Hair, black as a raven's wing and shining like obsidian, tumbled out of the hood to rest on the woman's shoulders. It was pulled pack into a high samurai tail; a strange choice for a woman indeed.

The woman smiled brilliantly, and with two long strides toward Kagome, embraced her friend.

"It's been far too long." She took a step back and held the miko at arm's length, looking her up and down. "You haven't changed a bit." A confused look passed over her features as her eyes rested on Kagome's stomach, then realization, then excitement. "I spoke too soon.". The women pulled each other back into the embrace with a renewed gusto. "Congratulations Kagome!". Both women -now beaming in that way only females sharing a delightful secret can- began a rapid-fire exchange of questions and answers.

"How long have you known?"

"Found out yesterday."

"How did he take it?"

"Ha, now that's a story I'll have to tell later."

"A good one I'm guessing."

"Most definitely."

Both women were giggling almost uncontrollably and went on for several minutes in this manner: talking and giggling. Somewhere in the whirlwind of words and secret smiles, Sesshomaru gathered enough information to conclude that Kagome was with child and had discovered the fact only the previous day. How the black-clad female knew was beyond him, however. His nose informed him that his sister-in-law was too early in her pregnancy for her sent to have changed and she was certainly not showing. A thought occurred to Sesshomaru and his eyes flicked toward Inuyasha He wondered when his half-brother was going to inform him that he was an uncle-to-be. Knowing Inuyasha it could have been anytime or never.

Inuyasha's eyes met his. Sesshomaru dipped his head in acknowledgement and congratulations. Inuyasha returned the gesture in thanks and then threw him a sideways grin as if to say, "I have an heir first. I win.".

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch. He really shouldn't let the jibe get to him. But a part of him -a very primal part- rose to the unspoken challenge and in a uncharacteristic show of emotion he returned the challenge with a look of his own that said, "Just you wait, little brother.".

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then looked back toward the two chattering females, both waiting patiently for them to finish and knowing better than to interrupt. Koga, on the other hand had not learned that particular nugget of wisdom and had felt as though he had waited long enough and was entitled to some answers.

"So who are you anyway, woman? And why the hell can't I smell you?" The excited chatter stopped abruptly and the two women turned as one to the source of the interruption with less than pleased expressions. It was the woman in black that spoke up first.

She turned back to Kagome. "Well, I suppose introductions are in order.".

Kagome nodded in agreement and turned to address the group. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Aiko, a long time friend of mine whom I believe will be a great asset in the upcoming battles.".

The woman now known as Aiko sported a sheepish grin. "Pleased to meet you. Kagome's told me a bit about all of you and I'm fairly certain I can guess who's who.". She then proceeded to walk up to each person in the room -save Inuyasha with whom she was apparently already acquainted- correctly guess each of their names, exchange a few polite words, and in one way or another express her pleasure in meeting each individual. Sesshomaru watched as each member of the group, even Koga, decided rather quickly that they liked this polite, kind woman. Unusual, considering demons are distrustful by nature. Sesshomaru was the last of the group Aiko came to. She stood directly in front of him and Sesshomaru mildly noted that he was right about her height. She had to lift her head a considerable amount to meet his eyes. She did so boldly, but not disrespectfully.

Her eyes were the deepest of emerald greens.

"I have no doubt I know who you are." She spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Kagome and Inuyasha have spoken of you, Lord Sesshomaru.". She paused and, when she received no response from the Taiyoukai, smiled and continued. "I see your preference for silence was not exaggerated. No matter though, It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you.".

If Sesshomaru was being entirely honest he wasn't sure what to say. Sure he preferred to reserve his opinions and comments until they were necessary, but even he spoke when he was addressed as politely as Aiko had. Later on - much later on: as in a few centuries - he would admit that he hadn't heard a word she'd said since the moment her eyes had met his. Something in him stirred when those eyes were on him, something he refused to put a label on. This would require some considerable introspection on his part.

Later though, right now he was hoping she would keep talking. He may not have heard the words but her voice was a different matter. He rather wanted her to keep talking.

Unfortunately Aiko had taken his silence as an end to the conversation. She gave a polite bow in retreat and turned to Kagome, whom Sesshomaru noticed was grinning like she had just stumbled upon a bucket full of gold. Was that miko always up to something?

_ Probably,_ he decided.

Kagome spoke up again. "We decided to make this a weapons-free meeting. Is that okay with you?".

Aiko nodded and Kagome directed her to a corner of the room that already held six small piles of weapons and armor, one for each member of the meeting. Sesshomaru and the rest of her new acquaintances watched carefully as Aiko concisely and expertly removed her weapons. It would have been almost comical for an outsider to watch eyes grow to the approximate size of Buick hub caps as the pile grew to be the largest in the room.

Aiko did travel with several weapons. She would tell you herself that she was a firm believer in using the right tool for the job. She removed her primary weapon first; a simple katana. Not too surprising even though she certainly didn't look the part of a skilled swords-woman. She then removed a quiver of arrows and an unstrung bow. Still not surprising; plenty of swords-men, or women in this case, carried a bow and arrows for hunting. Besides, it had been clearly visible on her back from the moment she walked in the room. It was the following weapons that began to shock her attentive audience.

With a duel _shink_ and a _click_ she removed two short swords, one from each side of her hips, and snapped the unguarded hilts together to form a single sword with two blades that ran parallel about two finger-widths apart. She placed it carefully next to her katana and reached up for her next weapon. Her hands reached the base of her samurai tale. Her black hair fell in rivulets down her back as she removed a thin, but strong metal chain with a small curved blade attached to the end. The weapon was obviously designed to be swung like a small chain-sythe, but was too small to cause any fatal wounds. It too joined the pile. Finally, after just a moment's hesitation she removed three small throwing knifes from the inside of her left boot and tossed them lightly near her quiver.

She turned to Kagome. Said miko sat expectantly with her arms crossed over her chest; Aiko quirked an eyebrow. The two women communicated silently for a moment and with an exaggerated sigh Aiko reached for the ties of her cloak. The swoosh of black fabric was followed by a shocking release of smells. Every youkai in the room inhaled deeply the scent of their new comrade for the first time.

Sesshomaru found himself suppressing an urge -one that he still wouldn't name- that he hadn't experienced in a long time. She smelled strongly of the forest. Not the way that someone who simply spent a lot of time in the place, but as though she was born of it; as though the forest was part of her. She smelled of warm sunlight and cool fresh spring water mixed with something that was entirely her own. Sesshomaru became heady with the scent and had to stamp down sudden dizziness. He frowned; a slight downturn of the corners of his mouth. This woman affected him far too much. He would have to make it a point to limit time spent in her company. But even as he thought this he knew it would be much harder to carry out than it had been to decide.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>Well there we have it! A little bit longer, this chapter is (Sorry, Yoda keeps grabbing my keyboard). You have now met my OC. We'll learn more about her in the next chapter and find out her fist impression of Sesshomaru. I'm going to be working to keep this story coming to you guys. I'm not going to rush it but I'm going to try to write regularly. Anyway, let me know how you feel about recent developments. Reviews will get this thing out faster. Lol (shameless bribe)<p>

BTW I'm finding that I'm rather angry at myself for killing Rin in the last chapter. Not enough to take back my decision but I absolutely love her as a character. My muse is made of pure evil! EVIL I say! (Secret: I have little to no control over it.)


	3. In Which There Are Red Flags

Thanks so much to those who have read and reviewed this so far! I really appreciate the feedback. Not to mention it makes me write faster lol. Seriously, you guys are great motivators. This chapter allows us the first glimpse into Aiko's mind and a few hints at her powers. YAY! This part is a little bit scary for me because you guys get to really take a good look at my OC (nerve wracking, I tell you!). I want to make her into a character that we can relate to but I also want her to be flippin' awesome! So I'm walking a fine line here. Anyway, enjoy!

_"There is more to sex appeal than just measurements. I don't need a bedroom to prove my womanliness.I can convey just as much sex appeal, picking apples off a tree or standing in the rain." _  
><em> — Audrey Hepburn<em>

_"That's always seemed so ridiculous to me, that people want to be around someone because they're pretty. It's like picking your breakfeast cereals based on color instead of taste." _  
><em> — John Green (Paper Towns)<em>

_"The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only." _  
><em> — Victor Hugo (Les Misérables)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

Aiko wasn't too worried about removing her weapons. She had sensed mild hostility coming only from the wolf demon when she first stepped into the cave, but it had dissipated quickly as she introduced herself to him personally. She knew few people, human, demon or otherwise would bother to resist the pull to trust and calmness she had put into her voice. She winced inwardly. She didn't like using that particular skill of hers, especially on those she considered allies. But the demons were all on edge and she didn't want to risk discord among such a newly joined group. She took comfort in knowing that lulling someone into a calm state was all it would or could do with that level of compulsion; and that it was fairly easily broken if one actually bothered. She knew most didn't though.

Even with the mild compulsion though, she was slow to remove her cloak. It was doused in an old handy piece of magic that concealed her scent while worn. Aiko's personal scent had a tendency to be attractive to those with sensitive noses; part of the allure of the forest in her. But, as she had discussed with Kagome only days before, demons didn't like it when they couldn't smell something they could see. So she risked it . . . and realized the effects almost immediately. Kagome and Inuyasha were ready for it, so nothing much from them. The mated pair, Daichi and Kotoko she recalled, found it pleasant -much in the way humans like certain fragrances- but nothing more.

The unmated males in the room however were the concern. The wolf demon -Koga- definitely smelled something he liked, but it was dampened by guilt.

_ Probably still getting over Kagome. _Aiko thought.

Yes she knew the story. She and Kagome talked often and had relayed stories of travel, love and heartache. He wouldn't be much of a problem, but it would still be a good idea to keep her professional face on around him. Men had the most peculiar way of interpreting a kind smile or a friendly word entirely the wrong way. Koga's reaction was fairly standard. Part of Aiko - the part that hated complications - silently bemoaned the source of her powers, and wished a naturally chaotic world wasn't so attracted to that which maintained natural order.

When her emotional feelers turned their attention to Sesshomaru about a half-dozen red flags were thrown up. His reaction was unusual to say the least. And down-right frightening if she were truthful. He had been attracted to her the moment her hood had come off; his reaction to her voice was especially strange considering she had put no compulsion into it when speaking to him. His emotional state was calm and calculating. She could handle that without compulsion. But she wasn't ready for the waves of attraction, possessiveness, and confusion from the naturally cold demon.

Much the same thing happened after she removed her cloak, only about ten times worse. Her logical side reasoned that smell was a particularly important sensory input for dog youkai and his over-the-top reaction was normal for him. Part of her was quickly calculating whether or not she could keep him at bay should he attack her. And the very feminine part of her - she wished she could say a small part, but no - relished in the reaction she could get from this powerful, attractive demon lord.

Aiko inwardly frowned and firmly smacked her hormones.

_ I've been living on my own for way too long._

Nothing would come of it. She could sense his confusion and determination to ignore her more feminine qualities. Aiko's hormones scoffed at her and seemed to decide right then and there that they would do everything in their power to snap his control. Aiko groaned inwardly when she recalled what she had decided during her recon earlier that day.

_ This is really going to suck._

Almost as though she had projected her thoughts to her friend, Kagome chose that moment to ask her what she had found out. Aiko saw Kagome smirk out of the corner of her eye. A horrifying thought occurred to her in that moment.

_ She knows_.

God, that miko could be so evil sometimes.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>Shorter, I know. But the last chapter was longer than most of them are going to be so I guess it all pans out. I suppose you've all noticed by now, but I plan on using both the English and Japanese terms for certain things like titles (youkai, demon, Taiyoukai, demon lord). Let me know if that gets confusing. I've seen it work in other fictions and it feels right to me, but I am a bit biased in this. How are you all liking Aiko so far? Just an FYI I do plan on both Aiko and Sesshy being particularly stubborn in this (less so than Inu and Kags, but still . . . )<p>

Stay tuned for the next installment! We will be getting a little more into the plot next time.


	4. In Which We Encounter The Plot

New chapter time! And guess what, there's PLOT! Ya-a-y.

_"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." _  
><em> ― Napoleon Bonaparte<em>

_"When one treats people with benevolence, justice, and righteousness, and reposes confidence in them, the army will be united in mind and all will be happy to serve their leaders'." _  
><em> ― Sun Tzu<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

Kagome knew she wasn't the best at reading people. In fact, she acknowledged that she could be downright dense sometimes. But in the moment she saw her brother-in-law's eyes narrow in absolute focus on her friend and his chest expand with a heaving breath, she knew.

At first she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Inuyasha had told her a thing or two about what happened when a male demon - specifically a male dog demon - fixated on a female. Kagome herself had been on the receiving end of such fixation and knew from personal experienced how intense it could be. And her mate was only a _half_ demon. She eyeballed the Taiyoukai for a minute. Hadn't she just been wishing for him to find some happiness? She knew if it was possible for someone to shake him out of his façade and love him the whole way through it, Aiko could. She loved reluctantly but entirely unconditionally.

Kagome's eyes flicked to Aiko and, upon seeing the conflict on her friend's face, promised herself she would corner the woman ASAP and demand a serious girl talk. She grinned. This could be interesting to say the least. But now wasn't time. All evil plans to hook her single friend up with a sexy Taiyoukai aside, they had a war council to get underway.

"Aiko, what have you found out?" Kagome watched her friend snap out of her brief funk and in a flash Aiko was completely the cunning strategist. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and her expression turned grim. Her eyes flicked from one person to another. Kagome could almost see her friend's mind firing off ideas, sorting, eliminating and revising. Barely a second ticked by before Aiko spoke up.

"They're coming from all sides."

Kagome's brows furrowed, "How is that possible? They were barely scraping themselves together in the east only seven days ago."

Aiko nodded. "True, **seven **days ago. Gogenmaru is moving faster than anyone could have anticipated."

Aiko reached into a small pack on her hip and drew out what looked to be a rolled piece of thick rice paper. She knelt and spread it out on the floor in the midst of the group. It was a beautifully detailed a map of Japan. Aiko waited a moment for everyone to familiarize themselves with it.

"The soldiers in the east are meant as a distraction. He has at least three other groups in place to flood the north, west, and south the moment our backs are turned." Aiko pointed to three spots on the map indicating the location of the encampments. She looked up, "They're relatively small and well hidden but that won't last too much longer."

Daichi's eyes widened. "How fast are they growing?" Worry was heavy in his voice.

Aiko addressed him directly. "The northern and southern encampments each gained about one hundred in the past two days. The western group has gained that many soldiers in the last six hours." She scanned the faces around her and continued. "In a week's time I suspect they will have doubled in size.".

Inuyasha growled low in is throat. "So, what, four hundred each in the east, north, and south, and eight hundred in the west? Big deal, Tetsuseiga can take down a hundred in one swing. Let 'em come.".

Aiko turned sharply toward the hanyo. "These soldiers aren't of the cannon fodder variety, Inuyasha. Most are well trained and all are infused with dark magic and the strength that comes from fighting for their ideals. They should not be taken lightly."

"He's planning to take over Japan!" Kotoko this time, her eyes were wide with worry and her hand clenched her mate's forearm.

Aiko spoke to the frantic ice demon calmly. "We believe that is his ultimate goal, yes, but not the purpose for the present endeavor. As impressive as the forces are, they're not enough to subdue the entire country and, more importantly maintain it afterward".

Koga growled low in his throat. "So, what's he after? It's gotta be somthin' big if he's gonna make this much of a mess."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in concentration, "What's in the west that he would want so badly."

"That is the one thing we don't know. There have been whispers among the officers of an object with immense power; the 'final piece to the puzzle' they keep saying. But we haven't been able to find out anything else. They're being very careful." Aiko turned to Sesshomaru, "I was hoping you might have an idea of what they're looking for, Lord Sesshomaru.".

Kagome gasped, "That's right! The western lands do belong to you, Sesshomaru."

The group turned to the demon lord expectantly; he looked directly at Aiko and spoke his first words at the gathering, "You said 'we'. Who are your informants?"

Aiko had been expecting the question - and dreading it. People often wondered how she discovered the things she did, especially among the most careful, tight lipped people. She hesitated for a moment; this was delicate information. She could count on one hand the number of people privy to that knowledge. Still, he had a right to know. They all did. Especially since they could be put in considerable danger should her information be wrong. It wasn't, of course, her sources were always right. But they had no way of knowing that. She began her explanation slowly,

"It's less a question of who as it is _**what**_. My being - essence or soul - is directly connected to that of the trees." She paused here, gauging the reaction of her audience, pleased to find them mostly receptive. "The trees share a collective consciousness that I can freely access. They are my eyes and ears."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Have they been able to able to give you any further details concerning the location or nature of the object?"

Aiko had to bite back a laugh. She had just informed this demon that she could _talk to trees._ But his tone seemed more suitable for discussing the dreary weather that had been hanging over the area recently. Aiko had picked up more inner turmoil at his reaction to her voice than information most individuals would either consider pure fallacy or see as exploitable power. In fact, in that moment, she couldn't read much from him at all.

She blinked, realizing he had asked her a question. _What was it? Oh yea! _ "As I said before, they've been very tight-lipped. The way they talk about it, it could be a weapon but . . . Sometimes it sounds like they're referring to a person. The only thing I'm sure of is its location in the west and its absolute importants to Gogenmaru's plan. I will know more as it comes together".

Sesshomaru nodded again, "This Sesshomaru will think on this."

Aiko nodded her head in understanding.

Daichi turned a piercing gaze on Aiko, "I assume you have a plan."

"I do."

Inuyasha flashed a fang filled sideways grin, "Aiko always has a plan. That's why she's here."

A blush suddenly dusted Aiko's cheeks. She never did take praise well. Even half veiled as the compliment was, she had to hide her embarrassment.

_ Honestly, you'd think I'd have grown out of that by now. _Keep it together Aiko, you're a professional and this is serious_.  
><em>

"So, let's hear the plan then."

It was moments like these that reminded Aiko that she had the most amazing, considerate friend in the world.

_Bless you Kagome, bless you._

Kagome watched as her friend was once again all business. When they were just becoming acquainted, Kagome had actually believed that the usually reserved-but-kind Aiko didn't suffer from the mood-swing plague that ruled over all of female kind. She had learned differently over the years. True, her friend usually didn't pendulum from one emotion to another in the blink of an eye, but it did happen; Aiko was just good at hiding it. Kagome smiled. They were such different people. It's a wonder they got along at all in the beginning. Where Kagome was impulsive and wearing her heart on her sleeve, Aiko was cautious, revealing her heart to few.

Aiko studied the map briefly as she arranged her thoughts. "We have a large area to cover in a short amount of time. Each band of soldiers is strategically placed so that it would take even the fastest of us a considerable amount of time to travel from one to another. And traveling as a large group would only slow us down.". Aiko paused, took a breath and squared her shoulders.

"As such, I propose we break into groups in order to engage all the groups simultaneously."

Koga pounded his fist into his open palm, obviously thrilled with the idea of taking on a few hundred soldiers solo. "All right, now you're talking! I'll take the western troop."

"Hang on a minute wolf." Inuyasha's protest was quick to follow. "Ain't no way we're trustin' you with the biggest group. You'd just screw it up and make us come and haul your sorry demon hide outa' trouble." Both males snarled and tensed their muscles for a fight. Aiko had to act quickly. A brawl could easily sever the tentatively formed bonds that held this group together.

"Actually Koga . . . " She had the wolf demons attention. "I had hoped you would agree to front the attack on the southern encampment.".

Koga growled again in frustration. "You doubt my skills too, woman?"

Aiko's response was immediate and even. "Absolutely not. That's why I chose you for the task." She rooted him with her gaze. "There are seven of us gathered here and four battle fields to outfit. One of us will have to go alone. It's my understanding that you know the terrain in the south well. Do you think you're up to the challenge?".

Koga stilled and relaxed marginally, apparently appeased by his assignment. She was counting on him to take on an entire troop without aid. Everyone else would be sent in pairs. He swelled with pride. In his mind she had just acknowledged him as the strongest in the room. He smirked, "Of course I can handle it. They won't know what hit 'em."

Aiko dipped her head in acknowledgement, understanding she had said the right thing. She wasn't lying. She didn't doubt his strength. But she also saw his limits. He was reckless at heart and straightforward my nature: not good traits when dealing with a delicate situation like the one developing in the west. No, Koga's true strength was realized in his pack. And Aiko happened to know they had been occupying that area of Japan for several years now. He wouldn't truly be going alone, but he also wouldn't feel as though his strength was being questioned. Satisfied with the wolf's cooperation, Aiko turned back to the group.

"As for the rest of us: Inuyasha, Kagome, can the two of you take the east?" The pair shared a glance in silent communication.

Inuyasha spoke for both of them. "We'll take care of it. Anything specific we should know?"

Aiko nodded an affirmative, "You will be the first to be attacked. It's imperative that you keep them distracted for as long as possible. The longer it takes Gogenmaru to uncover the fact that we now his plan the better. I should think a little flash would be in order." This last statement was accompanied with a knowing grin. Inuyasha had considerable strength, and while it had been tempered and honed by skill in recent years, he was still the flashiest fighter she knew.

Inuyasha answered her grin with a confident fanged smirk of his own. "Not a problem."

With the south and east taken care of it was easy to split the group up from there. Daichi and Kotoko agreed to defend the north. They would have volunteered for the position if the outcome had been any different. Daichi certainly wouldn't have entrusted protection of his territory to any other demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I will travel west." At this statement, Aiko looked at the great dog demon and addressed him directly. "You know that land and what it holds better than anyone and the trees will be able to tell me more about what Gogenmaru is looking for as his plan progresses."

Sesshomaru "hn'ed" in agreement. It made perfect sense, he decided. Her gaze held his: almost although she were looking for something deeper than his consent. After a moment that their minds seemed to stretch out of proportion she must have found it because she pulled her attentions away to include the others.

"We need to do what we can to play along with Gogenmaru's little game for as long as possible. Since we still don't know what he's after we need him to use up his bag of tricks so we can get to the facts. The eastern group is his front. He's expecting resistance there, so we'll give it to him. I've thought about it and I believe a preemptive strike would tip the scales furthest in our favor. He would be expecting it, yes, but it would have the effect of lulling him into a false sense of security. He will relax - even if only slightly - when things go according to plan. He plans to strike there in three days time." Aiko looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, "Can you make it there before then?"

Kagome studied the map for a moment, judging the distance against their travel speed. "I think we could make it in two days if we push it."

Aiko thought for a moment. "Well, don't drive yourselves too hard. Better to get there a little later than to get there impaired." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha grunted in affirmation. Aiko shifted her attention to the rest of the group, "I'd like the north and south groups to take a slightly different approach. Gogenmaru isn't expecting resistance as immediately there. They've been put in place to keep us busy. Let him make the first move and then react. He should make his move on the heels of the eastern attack. I won't ask you to wait too long of course, I don't want anyone hurt. The fact that you will be defending your own territories without outside aid will affirm his belief that we didn't see him coming so as long as you don't attack first he shouldn't suspect anything." Koga, Daichi, and Kotoko each voiced their understanding and approval. " I need everyone in the north, south and east to remain in that area until they are sure Gogenmaru's troops are down for the count. Once you are absolutely certain the area is safe you can make your way west to join Lord Sesshomaru and I. I mean it: if that level of protection is never established, don't come. When and if you do come, make sure to contact one of us before you do anything. The situation is going to be fairly touch-and-go for a while and I'm not sure what will be happening. Does that make sense to everyone?" She hoped it did. This was the iffy part of the plan. She could send them out to fight and they would give their consent, but would they be fine with standing on the sidelines and not fighting, if it came to that? She could sense the inward struggles they fought and thought for a few moments that Inuyasha and Koga would protest but they settled down after another moment of contemplation and nodded their assent.

Kagome spoke up. "Do you really think that's best? You could be left vulnerable if Gogenmaru finds you out."

Aiko turned to her friend. "I've thought of that and my decision remains the same. I can contact you if the situation turns sour but you couldn't be called back east if Gogenmaru decided to surprise us. And I can't have my eyes on everything at once as I'll be focusing on the west." She paused for a moment, her brows furrowed, "My abilities do have their limits." Kagome looked like she wanted to argue, her mouth opened and closed several times before Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder stilled her. He looked up.

"I can't speak for everyone else here, Aiko; but I trust you. We asked you to come here because you're good at what you do. But don't you dare hesitate to call on us if you need help." His eyes were hard and stern. Aiko was humbled by the sincerity she found in those twin pools and had to fight back a few surprise tears. She knew that it was difficult for him to trust anyone because of his past; and yet he _trusted_ her. Aiko nodded solemnly and right then and there decided for herself that she _would_ live up to that trust.

"Is everyone fine with the plan as it is?" Aiko looked around and felt for any signs of doubt or hesitance in the group and –to her immense surprise and relief- found none whatsoever. Everyone had felt the impact of Inuyasha's statement. She suddenly had more trust to live up to.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>Wow! Longer than the last one for sure. I love writing strategy stuff. I'm definitely not a strategist myself but it is so fun to write about. Lol I think it makes me feel smart or something.<p>

In the next update we get out of the cave and begin our journey with Lord Fluffy. I've already started writing it and It's turning out very differently than I had first envisioned. Good different though. Here' a hint, it involves a rather miffed spider.

I love reviews. Reviews are my favorite.


	5. In Which A Spider Is Miffed

Greetings all! Welcome to the new chapter! Ready. Set. And . . . SQUADALA, we're off!

_"Some people talk to animals. Not many listen though. That's the problem." _  
><em> — A.A. Milne (Winnie-the-Pooh)<em>

_"There is nothing to fear but fear itself. And spiders. ~Bumper sticker~" _  
><em> — Darynda Jones (Second Grave on the Left)<em>

_"The world must live. We are only one species among billions. The gods don't love us any more than they love spiders or bears or whales or water lilies." _  
><em> — Daniel Quinn<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

The night air was cool and crisp: the muggy heat of the day all but dissipated with the rising of the moon. It was late in the night; or early in the day, depending on one's perspective. People and creatures of the day had long since retired from the world leaving the forest teeming with the quiet beauty of the dark hours.

There were two creatures, however, that had broken the order of day into night: two travelers. They passed between the trees in near silence, disturbing little save a single spotted spider who was unlucky enough to have spun his elaborate web at waist height between two large leafy trees that they happened to passed through. One of the two, the one clad in black, had inadvertently walked straight into his masterpiece. The sticky silk had clung to the black outer cloak and the spider along with it.

_Time to build a new home._

The black-cloaked home-wreaker paused a moment, murmured an apology to the unseen resident, and began brushing the silky threads from their cloak barely missing the little spider once or twice. It wasn't the first time someone had come and ripped his -the spider's- net to shreds and it wouldn't be the last. Such was the life of and eight legged _small on_e. The arachnid did take a small satisfaction in that this_ large one_ had apologized –unusual indeed as he had never heard of any _large one _that had ever apologized to one of his kind- and it _would_ be difficult for them to remove every bit of his web from their otherwise immaculate black cloak.

_Maybe this one will watch where it's going next time._

Once the _large one_ was content with the cleanliness of its cloak it resumed its trek through the woods. The tinny spider crawled up the black fabric, content to let his host hake him to a new and location where he could begin his work anew. It was certainly a lot faster than crawling on eight limbs, and, as he would quickly discover, more interesting.

He took a moment to examine his new traveling companions. The one he wasn't currently using as a mode of transportation was dressed in nearly all white. If the spider knew or cared for the beliefs of those who walked on two legs, he might have thought of them as yin and yang. The one clad in white seemed much taller and larger than the spider's black-clad home-wreaker. By the standards of his kind that might mean the larger one was the female, but since this spider was a particularly old spider he knew that wasn't always the case when it came to _large ones_. He thought the white one was probably on the tall side when it came to the two-legs, but then again, many things were larger than him and, past the size of one of those furry, chattery things that liked nuts, it was hard for him to tell sometimes.

The black and white pair were saying little to each other; actually they weren't saying anything at all and seemed to be deliberately ignoring the other. The _large ones_, in his experience, usually made a lot of noise whether they liked one another or not. So, what was the matter with these two? As he was riding on the back of the black one he couldn't see its eyes but he noticed that the white one kept sneaking glances at the black one like it was trying to figure something out. The black one finally broke the silence.

"The trees tell me that Inuyasha and Kagome have reached the east and are preparing their attack. I think it best if we remain just outside the western territory for another day or two. At least until the northern and southern skirmishes are well under way. They will give us the cover we need to slip into the encampment unnoticed.".

"Hn.".

The little spider blinked. Was that all the white one would say? Granted he knew little of the language the _large ones_ used but he was fairly sure 'hn' was not considered a proper word. And whatever the black one had been talking about sounded important enough for a better response.

The black one, however, didn't seem in the least bit bothered by the white one's response, or lack thereof, and continued as though it had been appropriate enough.

"My home is just outside of your territory. We should reach it by noon tomorrow. It is well hidden and few know of its exact location. We can rest there safely.".

"Hn.".

That infernal not-word _again_! Maybe the white one couldn't talk properly? The spider had heard of such things happening. Maybe that one was dropped as an egg and damaged. Yes, that must be it.

"Have you given any thought as to what your lands contain that Gogenmaru could be after?".

Finally, a question! Surely the white one would respond properly now. . . or not. They walked in silence for several more minutes but the white one showed no signs of answering and the black one showed no signs of irritation at not having been given an answer.

The silence stretched on and the spider briefly wondered if they knew they had a little eaves dropper. Probably not: l_arge ones_ tended to scream and start flailing when they knew his kind were this close. Odd that they would exhibit fear toward something so much smaller than them, especially when they could easily squish him into a little spider pancake. The little spider moved up to the top of black one's head and started to look a little closer at the forest around them, scanning for an ideal spot to build his next web: nothing much yet.

"There are many possibilities. None of which stand out.".

The spider's attention snapped back to the _large ones_. So, he _could_ speak. That's good then: parents should take good care of their eggs.

The black one nodded at the white one's response. The spider held on tight: fighting a little vertigo.

"That's understandable. I haven't really given you much to go on. I apologize.".

The black one dipped its head to punctuate the statement and the spider considered making a flying leap to the white one. That one's head didn't move so much.

"You have no reason to apologize to this Sesshomaru. You will know more as we approach, correct?".

"Well, yes, but . . . ".

The black one paused, struggling slightly with how to say something probably.

"I'm . . . disturbed by the lack of information. There is rarely anything I can't find out. It's almost as though . . . as though he knows I'm listening.".

"Is that possible?".

The black one thought for a moment.

"I'd like to say 'no'. There aren't many people who know of what I can do. And I don't believe any one of them would betray me. I can't rule it out though.".

"Perhaps he is just more cautious than most.".

The black one didn't seem convinced but verbally agreed none the less.

"Perhaps.". The black one's head shook again, "But I'm not so sure.".

Alright, enough was enough. That last shake almost sent him flying! That was enough adventure for one night for this spider. Besides, he had just spotted the perfect branch for his new home. It was in a particularly dense section of forest: maybe too dense for _large ones_ to walk through. The spider scurried down the black cloak until he was just above the ground, and then jumped. These two could sort out their problems _without_ his oversight.

* * *

><p>Aiko and Sesshomaru arrived at the border of Aiko's home by late morning. It was unbelievably difficult for Aiko to hold back the sigh of relief that had been pushing at her lips from the moment she felt the tale-tell tingle of energy brushing the surface of her skin. It hadn't been a particularly long journey by her standards but it had been a tense one. Normally, she would be enjoying the time spent to get from point 'A' to point 'B': humming happily as she passed tree after tree, letting her spirit brush up against theirs, reveling in the ebb and flow of the forest. But, somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to let go of her inhibitions in the presence of her current traveling companion: a demon who seemed to pride himself in uttering as few words as possible to his company. It would feel so good to be in her own home after the last two days.<p>

As for said silent demon, he was fighting the most unusual of sensations. Something kept telling him to turn around or veer off course. It wasn't a particularly unpleasant sensation: he sensed no danger. It wasn't as though he didn't _want _to go _that_ way, he just kept wanting to go _another_ way. The feeling had been getting stronger for the past several minutes and at this point he was having a bit of difficulty focusing on following the woman just a few paces ahead of him. Finally, Aiko stopped walking and lifted her hands into the space directly in front of her. Sesshomaru watched, quietly fascinated as her hands moved this way and that over the air. Once or twice he caught glimpses of what looked like threads passing through her fingers. _A barrier of some sort, perhaps?_ Though certainly not like one the demon lord had ever encountered. Sensing her companion's curiosity, Aiko explained that it was indeed a barrier. It was actually made from strands of natural energy gathered from the forest around them. The strands were woven together much like a cloth maker wove silk. Depending on the type of weave and the type of energy used, the bond could be used to heal or even to kill.

She hesitated for a moment and asked, "Would you like to see?". Sesshomaru nodded - a slight dip of his head - and Aiko passed her hand over the air again. It was almost as though a fog had lifted from the air, even though there was no fog to speak of. It revealed a most astonishing sight. Hundreds, upon thousands of tendrils of energy in every color imaginable had been spun and brought together, passing behind and in front of one another, to form a most elaborate pattern. Deep reds and the lightest of blues dominated the weave with accents of light purple scattered about artfully. The whole tapestry had an ethereal quality to it. It was slightly transparent and cast a cool glow on anything it came near. It was absolutely beautiful.

Sesshomaru stood there, silently transfixed, the shock registering as a slight widening of his eyes, no more than a millimeter, but there nevertheless. His sharp demon vision could pick up on every color, shade and hue that flowed and flashed before him, including an entire spectrum that human eyes couldn't detect.

Aiko read the appreciation he emitted and smiled, happy that he liked her work and proud that she could impress the stoic demon.

She explained that the pattern used for this weave was designed to confuse. The casual passer who happened to approach the area of land it protected would feel a strong urge to take another direction. Sesshomaru had felt the extent of its effect first hand. Needless to say, Aiko rarely had uninvited guests.

Aiko waved her hand one last time and the strands began to rapidly unravel. The tapestry-barrier came down and the threads disappeared, or had she just made them invisible again? Sesshomaru suspected the latter. Aiko motioned for the white-clad youkai to follow her as she walked into the small part of the forest she called home.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>And that, as they say, is that. . . for now. So what do you think of our little spider friend? I giggled like a mad woman the entire time I wrote that part. It kinda got away from me. I had that whole scene figured out a long time ago, but it was completely different. Lol Sometimes I think my stories have a mind of their own and their just gonna go what their gonna do.<p>

Aiko's powers are an idea I've had struck in my head for a looooooooooong time. What do you all think of them so far? I hope it wasn't confusing for anyone. She will be displaying others throughout the story but they will all be based on this idea of weaving natural energies into patterns.

Anyway, until next time!


	6. It Which There Is A Slightly Grumpy Tree

Greetings All! Welcome to chapter 6! Apologies for my absence all around. Hopefully it will be worth the wait.

_"If you go home with somebody, and they don't have books, don't fuck 'em!" _  
><em> — John Waters<em>

_"It is always sad when someone leaves home, unless they are simply going around the corner and will return in a few minutes with ice-cream sandwiches." _  
><em> — Lemony Snicket (Horseradish: Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

Aiko couldn't help but smile to herself as the relief of home swept over her. Her shoulders unlocked from a long held tension as she finally allowed her spirit to expand and flow as it so desired. The trees reached out to greet their too-long-departed friend with tremendous enthusiasm, each expressing greeting in their own way. One tree, in particular a large old oak, took the liberty of scolding Aiko in a rather gruff tone about taking such long trips, and how annoying it was to hear the evergreens pining after her when she wasn't around to give them their daily chat, and then, when she finally did come home, she brought a stray with her. The whole tirade hadn't had an ounce of bite to it and Aiko returned the tongue lashing with the energy equivalent of a hug and sent her affection toward the old tree.

Aiko had long since learned that trees possessed a depth of individuality and self identity that easily rivaled that of more mobile living things. They had well established communities, interdependent relationships, a governing system, laws, and even stereotypes. Yes, you read right. And, no, I'm not joking. Just like the human categorizations of prep, red neck, emo, scene, ect., trees had their own labels they both adopted and applied to one another. For instance, birch trees had a tendency to be a bit flighty and vain but almost always had a cheerful disposition, while willows were reputed to being rather quiet and philosophical. Indeed the primary distinguisher between human and tree stereotypes was that trees didn't get stuffed into lockers, have gum thrown in their hair, or generally made into public ridicule for being _different_. No, that dark quirk of society was reserved for what trees called _the unconnected _if they were being delicate. If they were being indelicate, well, we will leave those expressions to your imagination. Needless to say they were not flattering in the least.

Aiko continued to revel in her exchange with the trees that she had come to recognize as the closest thing she had to a family. She was engulfed in the conversations, questions and comments being flung about merrily. In fact, so caught up was she that she nearly forgot about the stoic demon lord that was probably absorbing and analyzing her every twitch. Allow me to emphasize 'nearly'. She _had_ managed to keep walking straight toward the center of the woods where her house stood, rather than meandering about and speaking to each and every one of the tree spirits that shared the plot of land; as was her usual custom upon returning from any journey that lasted longer than a full moon cycle.

Aiko spared a small fraction of her consciousness to snag a glance over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was, as she had suspected, watching her every move. She had felt the change in him the instant they stepped across the barrier's threshold moments ago. While she had relaxed for the first time in days, Sesshomaru had tensed and gone on the alert almost instantly. Aiko understood why. Her energy print, not to mention her scent, was all over this place. In demon terms, it was her territory. Any dog demon worth his fur would be at least bristled by the knowledge of entering a new acquaintances territory; it went against several of their more prominent instincts. After a moment's study, Aiko saw that Sesshomaru was in control of them. Honestly, she would have been disappointed if he wasn't. A youkai of his rank and power didn't get there by flippantly following every impulse his baser nature hurled at him. Still, just to be sure, and to perhaps ease some of the tension that had been crackling between them for the entire trip, Aiko filled her aura with friendship and welcome and let it flow toward him. The results were marginal but satisfactory for the moment.

Sesshomaru felt the brush of the woman's aura against his own and the welcoming invitation it carried. It seemed to appease his instincts a bit and he was thankful for it. They were becoming mildly distracting and unnecessary. He had sensed no danger in the area at all. Quite the contrary, the whole place seemed to ripple with an atmosphere of safety and a promise of protection. It was largely different from the forest outside the barrier though exactly how and why was difficult to pin down. It was lighter somehow: livelier. The plants appeared greener. The air seemed cleaner; lacking any stench of travelers or blood from petty youkai scuffles that seemed to permeate the air outside the small Eden. Sesshomaru suspected that, whatever it was exactly that made this place different could be attributed to the woman, Aiko.

Sesshomaru had originally been reluctant to travel with the female. Truly, if her plan of attack hadn't been so perfectly fitted to the situation, he probably would have refused altogether. He had been given next to no information about her. She was obviously very close to his half-brother and his mate. He knew that Inuyasha wasn't the best judge of character but his friends did have the reputation of being loyal to a fault. More importantly, Aiko radiated a aura that was undeniably powerful and an even greater testament to her strength was that she could control and conceal it so delicately. She was no average forest dweller. So why hadn't he heard of her? Sesshomaru vowed to himself that he would find out.

After a short walk alongside a bubbling stream that flowed toward them from deeper in the wood, the two travelers came to a small glade. In the small glade was a smaller hill. And on the hill was a structure could only be called a cave. But there was something particularly unusual about this cave. Rather than being carved out of the side of a mountain, as caves tend to be, it appeared as though it had been pulled out of the ground below it. As though a massive toddler had reached into the dirt and half unearthed a long buried toy of his. The grass on the hill climbed up the sides and over the top to create a sort of hill on top of a hill. The area surrounding the double-hill-like cave was purposefully tamed and cultivated. A thick, healthy carpet of short grass was broken in two places by strategically placed sections of flat paving stones fitted tightly together so as to prevent new grass and weeds from growing through the cracks. The first of these paved areas was just in front of the entrance to the hill-structure, about six feet by twelve feet in size, and appeared to act as a porch or veranda of sorts with a few tools organized neatly on a rack to the left of the entrance and a pole sitting across two A-frames that probably served as a clothes line on right side of the entrance. The other of the paved surfaces was considerably larger and separated from the structure off to its left side. No distinguishing marks indicated its function but the stones looked to be considerably more worn down and smoother than the ones on the porch. The entrance was composed of well-crafted wooden door that fit snugly in its frame. Aiko flipped a latch of some sort and pushed the handle inward causing the door to hinge rather than slide like the doors of a typical Japanese house. Aiko stood to the side and gestured toward the opening.

"Please, come in." She smiled warmly and added, "It's small, but comfortable enough. I call it home at least." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and stepped through the door; it happened to be just tall enough for him to enter without bending over in the slightest. He was met with a simple entryway that led to a step up into the rest of the house. Aiko entered behind him, leaving the door open to let light stream into the space, and sat on the raised step to remove her strangely styled boots and place them neatly against the wall. Sesshomaru followed suit and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she flitted about the rest of the house opening a window here, a tapestry door there, then retreating to what appeared to be the kitchen to light a small fire and prepare tea.

Sesshomaru made his way to a connecting sitting room and chose a spot where he had a good view of the house and its owner, currently fiddling with a kettle. The inside of the house was as simple as one might expect from a woman living in the woods alone. It appeared to have four rooms: the kitchen, sitting room, a small concealed room that probably served as a bedroom and one other room with another one of those hinge doors covering the entrance. Sesshomaru's ears told him that the stream flowed through that room along with another underground water source: a small bathhouse perhaps? The floors, walls, and ceiling of the residence were made of stone that seemed to be honed from the landscape itself, all smooth and flat. The floor in the sitting room and a smaller room off to the side were covered in tatami mats and a single hallway covered in wood boards divided the house in half. The kitchen floor remained exposed smoothed stone and the entire effect was rustic but sleek in an odd way. Everything was perfectly spotless with not even the fine layer of dust that one would expect from a house that had been without a keeper for several weeks. This was a bit curious, but so far today he had seen more unusual things and wouldn't put any sort of magic passed the female.

Here and there were bit's of culture and beauty hung or set on a surface: an ink painting of distant mountains, a vase filled with, oddly, fresh flowers, a poem written in flowing calligraphy and, most impressive, a shelf bursting with a small library of books that threatened to outgrow its container at any second. Everything in the house was arranged purposefully, deliberately. The house was by no means elaborate but it was, in its own right, beautiful.

Aiko entered the sitting room carrying a tray with two earthen-ware cups and a clay teapot balanced atop it. With feminine grace she knelt on a cushion opposite the low table from Sesshomaru and served them both a sweat smelling tea. The demon lord couldn't help but be amused by the scene. She certainly didn't dress like a Japanese woman, nor had she behaved in the manner they were associated with, but she did appear to have a domestic side that she was more than comfortable sliding into should the situation call for it. He took a sip of his tea. It was delicious.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>Wow, I just realized that there was almost no dialogue in this chapter. Pfft I could probably write a whole book without dialogue. Don't worry though, I won't. I promise. But you gotta admit if Sesshy was being talkative we would wonder when the aliens replaced him. And, truthfully, Aiko's no Chatty Cathy. Trust me, I'm doing all I can to get them taking. I mean , jees I stuck them together-alone-on a long journey-by themselves-in the middle of a-secluded-forest. I might have to add a little special magic to the mix to get these two a little cozier. Lol<p>

But seriously, I love every ounce of feedback I have been getting. Your input is much appreciated everybody! I have another chapter almost ready to go up. You'll probably see it sometime tomorrow. So maybe that will help make up for my lack of activity.

Later All!


	7. In Which Inuyasha Scoffs

Greetings All! Welcome to chapter 7! Guess what! There's dialogue in this one. Yay! Lol we're going to take a quick break from Sesshomaru and Aiko and see how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing. Don't worry though, we find out some interesting things about our absent stars in this chapter.

_"It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages." _  
><em> — Friedrich Nietzsche<em>

_"Some people claim that marriage interferes with romance. There's no doubt about it. Anytime you have a romance, your wife is bound to interfere." _  
><em> — Groucho Marx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's voice roared above the tumultuous battlefield as his attack cut its way through the landscape, as well as about twenty of those stupid magically enhanced demons. "Damn. Would you idiots just stand still so I can kill you!" The hanyou was getting perfectly fed up with all their zipping about, not to mention that bad habit they had of disappearing with a shimmer the instant before he could get his claws on them. I mean, really! Who the hell ever heard of a shimmery demon!

"Inuyasha, look out!" Thanks to Kagome's warning Inuyasha just missed a rather sharp looking spear that had been headed straight for his fuzzy ear topped head. He ducked and whirled around to face the spear thrower fully planning to remove _his_ head just out of spite. Unfortunately the . . ._thing, _because that's really all it could be called, didn't seem to have a head or a face for that matter. It was all arms and legs; stick-like with no musculature or fat to speak of. All the same, Inuyasha was sure that if it _had_ a mouth it would have been smirking.

"Bastard."

A second later the demon was a pile of snapped bones, unmoving.

Inuyasha looked up toward the large tree where his mate was perched. Kagome was back to firing arrows one after another, each one of them hitting their mark. He couldn't help but take a second to admire her skill. She had improved a lot over the years. She almost never missed her target and, lucky for him, didn't hit things that _weren't_ her target.

Inuyasha cut down a few demons who had gotten wise and started to head for the tree, and _his_ archer. He scoffed. As if they had a chance.

The sun was beginning to set. They had been fighting since noon. Kagome was going to need some of her arrows collected. She couldn't just keep firing pure spirit energy like she was now; it would drain her too quickly. And there was no way in hell Inuyasha was going to let that happen, especially not now that she was carrying his child. Really, he didn't think she should be here at all, and he had told her as much. Now _that_ had been an argument to remember. The making-up with each other hadn't been all that bad either. Inuyasha had a suspicion that Kagome had conceived on a night similar to that one a few weeks previous. In the end, he had to agree with her. History had told them that the safest place for her was right by his side where he could protect her. And he was now man enough to admit that, had she not been there with him, things wouldn't be going as smoothly as they were.

The clearing Inuyasha stood in stunk of the dead and dying. Fallen demons and segments of their comrades littered the ground. Out of the nearly four hundred demons that had shown up for the battle, only about eighty remained. Aiko had been right. But of course, he knew she would be. She always was. That was one of the reason's Inuyasha hadn't gotten along with her at first. Back then, he couldn't stand it when someone proved him wrong, and, in Aiko's case, that was frequently. And then she would usually just piss him off further by not responding when he threw his weight around, yelled, and called her names she didn't deserve. She had made him feel so childish. Which, he had been. He knew that now.

When he thought about it, he owed her a lot. She pushed him. Not in the same way Kagome or Kouga did. But she challenged him to be better. She was probably the closest thing to a mother Inuyasha had since his own died before she could teach him all those important things boys need to be taught by their mothers. That was a weird thought however, considering the fact that she might possibly be his sister-in-law some day. Inuyasha grinned as he thought of his short conversation with Sesshomaru just before they parted ways.

* * *

><p><em>" Six months."<em>

_ "Hn?"_

_ "I give it six months before you're successful in wooing her." _

_ Sesshomaru quirked and elegant eyebrow nonchalantly, "What makes you think I have any interest in the female, Inuyasha?"_

_ Inuyasha grinned, "Well, for starters, I ain't as oblivious as you always seem to think. I notice things. Your eyes, for instance; they didn't leave her from the moment she first spoke. And I would have to be blind not to have noticed how her scent appealed to you."_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Just . . . don't hurt her. " Inuyasha looked his older brother square in the eyes. "She's like a sister to Kagome and a good friend of mine. " He paused and took a breath. "A few years ago I probably would have killed you just for thinking about it. But . . ." Another pause, and Inuyasha turned his gaze toward the interior of the cave where they had just concluded their meeting. "Well, now's different."_

_ Sesshomaru took a moment to respond. "First of all, Inuyasha, you would never have been able to kill me had you tried." Inuyasha scoffed ineloquently but let the older demon continue. "Second, I assure you I have no intention of harming the woman. And third . . ." Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in challenge. "It will be four months."_

_ Inuyasha threw his head back in laughter "You're on brother!" And with a fanged smirk he added, "Good luck, you're gonna need it."_

_ Sesshomaru eyed his challenger coolly. "I highly doubt that, little brother." _

* * *

><p>Shortly after that Inuyasha and Kagome had set off for the battle ground he was currently in the heat of and Aiko and Sesshomaru had headed west. As he sliced open the gut of yet another one of those ridiculous shimmery demons, Inuyasha vaguely wondered how the two of them were getting along. His guess would be that they haven't said more than a handful words to each other since they started walking. Aiko wasn't a big talker, his brother less so. He couldn't wait to see what happened in the next four months. Maybe he should plan out his gloating speech now. I mean you do actually half to talk to a girl to win her over right?<p>

Right!

This little challenge was in the bag! His only regret was that he probably wouldn't be there to see his brother get knocked down a few pegs. Oh, to see the look on his face when he tumbled down off the saddle of his oh-so-high horse, and probably be happy about it. Hell, Aiko was clever. She would probably make Sesshomaru think the whole fall was his idea.

Behind every good man is a woman who can yank the rug out from under him. Yup, Aiko would be good for his big brother.

And, with that thought Inuyasha yanked Tessaiga out of the last standing demon in the clearing, who, curiously, didn't really have proper arms. It felt good to sheath his sword for the first time in hours.

"We did it Inuyasha! We won!" A weary but cheerful smile adorned his beautiful mate's lips and he just couldn't help but return it.

"We sure did! Now let's get you down from there at find a place to rest for the night"

"Inuyasha, that sounds heavenly."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I just love Inuyasha. He's got such a fun personality: even if he is a silly childish jerk sometimes he can be a sweetheart too. He is a little bit more grown up in this fic than he was in the anime. But I feel that's appropriate considering he's been mated for like 30 years and now has a child on the way. People change in 30 years, even demons. Anyway, again thanks everyone for the input. Reviews always make my day!<p>

In other news, I am now available for beta reading. I finally got around to filling out my profile. Lol That thing is long. XD So if anyone's interested in my input you can check out my profile page.

Later All!


	8. In Which We Can Start Anew

Greetings All! Welcome to chapter 8!

This chapter is a little more light hearted than the rest. And it wrote itself faster than the others did. I had fun with it I think. ^_^

Aaaaaaaaaaand go!

_"We do not grow absolutely, chronologically. We grow sometimes in one dimension, and not in another; unevenly. We grow partially. We are relative. We are mature in one realm, childish in another. The past, present, and future mingle and pull us backward, forward, or fix us in the present. We are made up of layers, cells, constellations." _  
><em> — Anaïs Nin<em>

_"Don't you understand that we need to be childish in order to understand? Only a child sees things with perfect clarity, because it hasn't developed all those filters which prevent us from seeing things that we don't expect to see." _  
><em> — Douglas Adams (Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (Dirk Gently, #1))<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

If anyone had been around the little glade with the hill-on-top-of-a-hill cave house one particular evening in early spring, and happened to have their wits about them, chances are they would have been startled by a sudden break in the calming, steady noises that floated through the trees: the disturbance namely being a loud _crash_ followed by a not-so-loud _thump_ with a rather annoyed sounding _"Ouch!"_ to wrap up the tumult. If that same hypothetical person had run toward the source of the noises and come across their respective culprits, they would have understood the cause of each one fairly immediately. Unless, of course, they were particularly thick and the sort of person that could barely follow their television programs much less extrapolate from incomplete data. In which case, they truly deserve our heartfelt pity and a good hug, for the situation was extremely obvious. Here, I'll show you.

Before us is the scene where the offending noises took place. An open cupboard stands at the scene with several of its usual residents in a messy pile on the floor in front and slightly to the left of it. A bundle of blankets flopped around a still barely folded futon rest rumpled on the bottom of the heap. A stackable drawer with its contents -hair pins, a few very dog-eared books and a small trinkets box- all unceremoniously spilt over the rice mat floor sit half cocked atop the blanket bundle. Next to the right of the blanket bundle and mess of a drawer is an overturned wood stool. And next to the stool is a very flummoxed looking woman, who is currently rubbing her behind and irritably throwing out a few choice words in the direction of the mess. What do you suppose took place only moments ago?

There, I see the light bulb going off above most of your heads. You see, it's really just too simple. But for the sake of those who may not be quite so bright -God bless their little soles- I shall explain.

After having a nice tea with her new house guest -and him excusing himself to take a walk- Aiko observed that this would be an opportune time to continue her role as a proper hostess and prepare a bed for her guest as it was getting to be later in the evening. She had swiftly removed all the dishes from the sitting room -washed, dried and put them all back in their proper places- and then waltzed into her bedroom to the storage cupboard where she kept the spare bedding. She liked to keep a couple around for times when Inuyasha and Kagome came to visit, which happened more often than one might think considering how far apart their homes were. She opened the tapestry door, found what she needed immediately, grabbed a small wooden stool she kept for such occasions and set to work hauling the large bundle out into the open. As you might imagine, the futons weren't the only occupants of the cupboard. There was also a rather well organized set of stackable drawers that held various of her possessions. This set was composed of ten shallow wooden containers stacked in two sets of five above one another on the respective shelves in the cupboard.

What does a neat set of ten stackable drawers have to do with what most of us know is about to happen? Well, I'll tell you. One of these stacks of five–the lower one- held only _four_ units. You see, there was one of these drawers that Aiko used more than the others. She called it her 'current drawer'. It was where she kept things she used on a daily basis or was currently working on that wouldn't fit in the little vanity set against the opposite wall. This drawer was usually kept on the top stack on the lower shelf when it wasn't in use. The problem was that the last time this drawer had been used Aiko had been in a bit of a rush and hadn't had the time to put it back in its proper place. In her haste she had shoved it on top of the pile of blankets she was currently trying to remove from the cupboard. And being the slightly vertically challenged person that she was, she didn't see the drawer until it was too late. The blankets, the drawer, the stuff in the drawer and Aiko succumbed to the force of gravity and it all came tumbling down. The blankets and the drawer hit the ground first –hence the crash. Aiko flailed around for barely a measurable instant trying to catch the objects and then trying to regain her balance. She failed on both accounts and ended up landing on her rump –the source of the thump- beside the, now overturned, stool.

"Ouch!" She stood up, wobbling a little, and rubbed her sore rear-end muttering some rather unladylike things at the drawer. Her eyes stung a little and a sardonic little laugh escaped her lips when she realized she was crying.

"That's rich, put me up against eight hundred rather cross demons with sharp swords and sharper claws and I don't shed a tear. But fall on my tail, and I cry like a wounded five year old." She sniffled for a second, wiped her eyes and cleaned up the mess the drawer made –she was still saying it was all the drawer's fault. After a minute or two everything was placed back in the shallow wooden container and put back in the storage cupboard; in the right place this time.

Aiko, picked up the rumpled pile of blankets and ended up waddling rather than walking to the sitting room because the bulk of her cargo. It was at times like these when she was reminded of how small she actually was. I would like to point out here that Aiko wasn't really unusually small. Really, she was only a couple inches shorter than Kagome: hardly noticeable, even when standing side by side. What made her seem small was really just her bone structure. She was thinly built, which on most days she was thankful for. It made her agile and quick in a fight, something she had become an expert at using to her advantage. But on some days, like today as it was turning out, it just made her feel like a little kid. Walking next to Sesshomaru for several days hadn't really helped that image. There was a time that his height, coupled with his cold demeanor, would have scared her nearly to death. But she was a little more grown up now and, therefore, a little more confident in herself. Even so, there were a few instances during their trip to her home –instances where the silence had stretched on longer than she was comfortable with- when she had to fight the temptation to look up at him and say, with the straightest possible face, "How's the weather up there?".

Aiko giggled like a school girl –an act that was also really not helping with her 'little girl' image- had she actually said that to him, Sesshomaru probably wouldn't even have known she was making a joke and thought she had hit her head on something when he wasn't looking. Sometimes she forgot herself and would say something like that to Inuyasha, forgetting that the joke wouldn't even be invented for another couple hundred years. He would usually say something along the lines of "What in the hell are you talking about, woman?" and then proceed to call her an idiot. Aiko nearly burst into a fit of laughter as she thought about her friend. She couldn't have asked for a better one. Inuyasha was loyal, trustworthy and caring once you got past his rough exterior. And, most importantly, he made Kagome happy. Aiko hadn't made a good first impression on the short fused half demon. She hadn't been happy learning of the fact that he kept putting her best friend in danger and had told him as much. He had, of course, gotten all defensive and they had ended up saying some rather nasty things to each other before Kagome could call a time-out and 'sit' Inuyasha. They had all grown up a lot in the last thirty years, and grown a lot closer. Inuyasha had proven that when he had shown such great confidence in her only days ago.

Aiko sobered at the thought of that meeting. She had received notice from the trees that Inuyasha and Kagome had been victorious in their battle and were now safe and resting. Kouga and his wolves would be attacking the army in the south the day after tomorrow. And the day after that would mark the beginning of Daichi and Kotoko's battle in the North. Aiko was counting on being able to slip into Gogenmaru's western hold on the tail end of Kouga's battle, hopefully unnoticed. She knew Gogenmaru would be distracted by his defeats –because Aiko continued to have faith that Kouga would also be victorious- and his eyes would be cast far away from his main keep allowing her and Sesshomaru to do some much needed recon before the blood bath began. Aiko frowned. There where still so many missing pieces. She still had no idea what it was in the west he need so desperately, nor how it fit into his master scheme. Really, she was still sketchy as to what his master scheme really was. Sure, the takeover of Japan, she knew that. Gogenmaru was a power hungry monster that was probably planning on ruling the world if it would let him. But, why? Because there was always a 'why'. And it was usually an important 'why'.

Aiko finished laying out the bedding on the tatami in the sitting room and shuffled over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Her stores were mostly empty except for nuts, dried fruit and jerky she always set aside for trips. When this whole mess blew over she would have to start stock piling again, just like every year. This would do her for now. She usually ate lightly when she first got home anyway –kept her from shocking her system with a sudden wave of too much food and rest- and she knew Sesshomaru would be doing his own hunting and have no need of human food; especially now that there was a battle to be fought. Most demons, she knew indulged in human from time to time; sort of like how humans indulge on candy sometimes. But during times of war or when they were badly injured, it was necessary to avoid such frivolities.

Out of curiosity, Aiko let her senses connect to the ever-present energy of the life around her in search of the stoic youki. Oddly, he wasn't in her territory. She expander her senses further and found him about a quarter mile outside of her barrier. His aura was calm and focused; his energy threads pulled taught. He was hunting. Aiko had to smile. According to the trees he had waited to hunt until he had stepped outside of her territory. That was oddly . . . _sweet_ of him. Truth be told, even Aiko didn't hunt inside the barrier. Every life within its threads was sacred to her: precious. They all trusted her unconditionally. She hadn't asked him to hunt farther out, hadn't even mentioned it once. Yet, somehow he knew. How, was beyond her. If there was one thing she had learned about him over the last few days it was that he knew things, things any other person would have to be informed about directly. Surely it wasn't just something dog demons did to respect other people's territories. Inuyasha certainly had to be told. She decided to file that trait way in the mental folder entitled '_Things I Like About A Certain White-Haired Demon Lord'._

Aiko finished her make-shift dinner and –upon catching her reflection in the mirror placed strategically by the door to bounce extra light into the room- decided that, right then, a bath sounded like the best thing in the world. She made her way to her bedroom to brush out her hair and remembered just in time to grab a sleeping yukata out of the cupboard before making her way to the bathhouse conveniently placed right next to her room.

The bathhouse was probably her favorite thing about her home. As you might have suspected by now, her house wasn't exactly a naturally occurring cave. Aiko's ability to manipulate the very energy of the earth was an extremely versatile ability. It had taken a lot of time, and even more energy to build the structure. Stone, as you would imagine, is very resistant to change even with her knowledge of how to coax it. The bathhouse was made out of the same stone that made up the rest of the house. It was simple and unornamented with high walls and a ceiling that opened up to the late evening air. The thing that made it really remarkable was that it had running water. The stream that they had followed when making their way to the house actually flowed _through_ the bathhouse. Aiko originally had to move the stream's path over about six feet to make it work and it had added another month to her construction time but it was more than worth it because only about six feet from where the stream flowed now was a pool connected to a natural underground spring. For those of you that haven't put two and two together yet, that meant not only was there running water in the bathhouse but there was also _hot_ water: a luxury in the feudal era to be sure.

Aiko placed her soiled clothes and in a basket by the door and, with a spring in her step, headed for the water. Conditioners were another thing she was proud of owning. She would make trips to a nearby trading village a few times a year for things like soap and spices. But conditioner was a tough one. It had taken her longer than she cared to admit to discover that a solution of equal parts water and honey applied to her long hair and then rinsed thoroughly with warm water made for soft and silky locks that she was proud to show off. A strong brew of cooled green tea applied for a few minutes and then rinsed out was a good substitute in the summer months when her hair didn't need so much help in the oil department. Both she and Kagome had been thrilled at these discoveries, more than ready to have smooth, tangle resistant hair again.

Now, clean and smelling faintly of honey, Aiko eased her way into the pool of naturally occurring hot water. She submerged herself up to her neck and let out a low moan of appreciation as her road weary muscles were warmed and the aches in her feet soothed. Sometimes hot water just felt too good for words.

As she allowed her body to be buoyed by the water and her mind wonder in a state teetering on the edge of bliss, she let her mind again wonder back to her tall, stoic and admittedly good looking companion. She had been doing that a lot the past several days: thinking about him. She knew he was interested in her and her in him. But to what end? There was way too much static between them to pretend it wouldn't involve anything sexual. A romp in the sheets maybe? Not her style. No matter how many times people said 'no strings attached' there always were, and things always got complicated. Friends with benefits? No, that was worse. In that scenario you had to maintain emotional distance while still seeing them on a regular basis: talk about complicated. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more Aiko was beginning to suspect it would be all or nothing with Sesshomaru. He didn't seem like the type to do anything half way and, truthfully, neither was she. But was that something she wanted? Was it something _he_ wanted? It was too soon to tell. She was having trouble just being herself around him. Aiko's brows furrowed. She was sort of mad at herself for that. She was acting like a dumb teenager with a crush; walking on eggshells around him, worried about what he might think. That had to stop, regardless of what did or didn't happen between them. It could affect the outcome of their mission, and that was _not_ acceptable.

"Right! No more acting childish, Aiko." She told herself sternly. "From now on I'm just going to act as if he wasn't around." She dove under the water and stayed under for as long as her lungs would allow before she broke the service again with a heaving gasp: a little something her grandmother had taught her to do if she was ever upset.

_ "Water is the most understanding of the elements, child." The lovely old woman had explained in that all-knowing tone she always used. "If you surround yourself with it, the water will always be willing to take your worries and wash them far away from you. Then, when you rise up again, you can start anew."_

Aiko had gotten into the habit of doing just that from the time she was only five years old. And, mysteriously, it had always worked no matter how bad or complicated things seemed and this time was no exception. She was ready to face whatever happened now. Aiko pulled herself out of the water and headed to the basket where she had left her things. She toweled herself off and wrung out her hair. On a normal day, a day when she didn't have a house guest, she would then walk from there to her room in nothing but that towel. She eyed the sleeping yukata she had almost forgotten to grab earlier.

"Well, maybe I'll have to compromise on _some_ of my habits while he's around." She thought as she pulled on the nightwear.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>Wow, over 3,000 words for this chapter. Definitely the longest one yet. Why is it all these chapters end up being longer than I thought they would? I think I have way too much fun getting inside my characters' heads.<p>

Thanks again for all the support and reviews you guys have been sending me. They make me all warm a fuzzy. Lol

Later All!


	9. In Which An Ally Is Broken

Disclaimer: If you're gullible enough to believe I own anything having to do with the Inuyahsa series, then I have a really shiny magical jewel that can change you into a full demon I could sell you at a good price!

_"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." _  
><em> — Nicholas Sparks (A Walk to Remember)<em>

_"There are winds of destiny that blow when we least expect them. Sometimes they gust with the fury of a hurricane, sometimes they barely fan one's cheek. But the winds cannot be denied, bringing as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore." _  
><em> — Nicholas Sparks (Message in a Bottle)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER START<strong>

The sun was setting low behind the western mountains. The world was doused in a golden film – like looking through yellowed cellophane. The trees waved sleepily as wind caressed their leaves as if to say, "Yes, I hear you. Now would you kindly let me get some rest. It's been a long day, you troublesome child."

If one was looking for it, or they were having a very very unlucky day, they might notice a single tree that didn't stir. Wind passed, danced, cajoled, but this tree was silent. The wind pouted and sighed, most put out at the lack of attention. For if there is one thing the wind is, it is attention hungry. But that is to be expected isn't it? I mean, _you _try being totally invisible without developing a complex that demands you stir things up and get noticed.

Wind poked and prodded the statuesque tree like a toddler trying to persuade the one relative not cooing over his antics into a reluctant game of tag. But the one tree was resolute in its silence. The wind huffed and swooped down to the little hutch huddled at the base of the tree hoping to see what might be the matter. No one ignores the wind. It just isn't done.

A man emerged from the hutch. Young and smiling, he looked up at the wind.

"It's no good, I'm afraid." The man touched a hand to the tree's outer bark. "This one is far too busy to play this evening."

The wind twisted itself in the young man's neat brown hair. _"Why?"_

The man's shoulders shook and a low rumbling chuckle erupted from deep in his chest. A sickly acid glow worked its way from his fingertips and soaked into the trunk of the great tree. The bark rippled and groaned as it absorbed the energy. The man's hand passed through the outer layers like a silk ribbon passing through water. At this, the tree shuddered. The leaves shivered the way one might if they were both very very cold and very very tired.

The hand was pushed deep into the heart of the tree – the very life-cord. The young, smiling man grasped at it and _pulled_. The tree's roots seized up – a yelp of pain and exhaustion. The man's hand emerged grasping a pulsing thread of pure energy so luminescent it shone brighter than the evening sun. The man reached up and pushed his free hand into his own body, groping around in his chest cavity. He yanked, and out came another thread, this one pulsing with that same acid energy that was still dripping from his fingertips. He began to chant, slowly, softly, as he brought the two life-threads together. He twisted them and the tree gave another great shudder and groan of protest. It had tried. It had tried so hard to resist him. Every day he had come. And every day the tree had fought. But its cries to the others had been silenced and stripped from the web that joined life. And now, there was nothing left. No more strength to fight.

The chanting stopped. The threads were knotted and bunched together like the insides of a bastardized radio.

The man chuckled like oil sludge and vomit. And spoke, once again. "My name is Gogenmaru, old tree. And you are now mine to command" His grip tightened on the joined life-cords. "Now then, let's see how we can go about betraying your old master, shall we?"

* * *

><p>It was very late when Sesshomaru stepped across the threshold of Aiko's home that evening. The moon's nightly journey across the inky sky was well under way and the house was dark and quiet. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of the home. He felt himself on the cusp of becoming dizzy.<p>

When he had been there for the first time earlier that day the scent of his traveling companion had been stale and weak. His nose had told him that this was the first time she had been there in many weeks. It was still pleasant but he had begun to wonder if he had imagined his overreaction during their meeting at the cave. After plans had been made and it was decided that everyone should depart immediately, Aiko had engulfed herself in that scent-masking cloak and not removed it for the duration of their trip. The shock and smell had begun to fade in his memory.

But now it came rushing back to him with a vengeance and clarity that had him reeling. The confined space intensified the assault on his olfactory senses. The smell was a warm smile, a gentle, comforting hum and joyous laughter. And Honey? He took another sniff. Yes, there was definitely honey. Sesshomaru had always liked the smell of honey – smooth and sweet with a slight twinge of tangy. He removed his shoes and followed the smell. The door to one of the rear rooms had been left partially open. Through the gap, Sesshomaru could see Aiko cocooned in her futon and fast asleep. Her breathing was even and slow. Her arms clutched the quilted, voluminous corner of the blanket and held it tight to her chest. Her shining dark hair fanned out across the bedding, the ends curled on the tatami mats. As if she sensed his presence, she heaved a sigh and shifted in her sleep to face the door. She hummed low in her throat and re-clutched another fluffy part of the blanket, the picture of contentment.

Sesshomaru backed away from the room as her breathing returned to its slow, deep-sleep pace. He should probably get some rest as well. It would be foolish not to shore up strength at this stage in the game. Things had been quiet thus far, but they would not stay that way for long. He made his way back into the sitting room and found bedding with a note resting atop the pillow.

**_Lord Sesshomaru._**

**_I realize I failed to say this earlier so, welcome to my home. _**

**_It is my understanding that youkai of your standing to not find _**

**_it necessary to rest often but, should you feel the need, I hope _**

**_you will not find my hospitality lacking. Please avail yourself _**

**_to anything in my home that you may require._**

**_ Rest Well,_**

**_ -Aiko_**

Sesshomaru eyed the neatly dressed futon thoughtfully. Aiko was turning out to be very gracious and observant hostess. Sesshomaru wondered how she had come to be so knowledgeable about demon lifestyles. She was clearly not a demon herself. In fact, if it weren't for her scent he would believe her to be nothing more than a human with unusual spiritual power. After all, she and his brother's mate _were_ good friends. And that miko's spiritual power was nothing if not unusual. Aiko was clearly well educated and had the confidence and mannerisms that usually bespoke aristocracy. Yet she lived alone, in this small, albeit well built, home in the middle of nowhere.

Sesshomaru's thoughts churned as he settled down on top of the futon - his back leaning against the wall. He removed Bakusaiga from its place on his hip and rested it across his lap. He closed his eyes and concentrated on evening out his breathing. He resolved in himself to get some of his curiosities satisfied in the morning. The woman would answer his questions - especially those involving her scent. Sleep overtook him quickly.

* * *

><p>Aiko's consciousness floated just under the surface of dreams. She felt warmth and light kissing her cheeks. Some moments it came from the caress of firelight in the middle of a clear and vast ocean. Puppy-sized elephants and kittens encased in bubbles that could fit on a quarter would wiggle a little too close to the heat and she would shepherd them away with sluggish limbs pulled down by the currents.<p>

"No, no, sweetie. Fire burns much hotter in the ocean than anywhere else. We have to be careful."

In the next moment she would be laying in her bedroom breathing in the sunlight and pressing her cheek closer and closer to the cool space on her pillow. And for what might be considered a long time in some circles it was quite impossible for her to be aware of which moments were real. Then, all at once, like breaking the surface at the deep end of the pool, she was awake - and was absolutely certain that puppy-sized elephants were a fantastic idea that should definitely be a thing. Ok, so, maybe she had a _little_ more waking up to do.

Aiko unwound herself from the futon blankets and stretched every limb she could find – even her toes got a good flex. She rolled off her futon and did something akin to folding it up – and by 'akin' I mean the estranged second cousin that your grandmother doesn't approve of who shows up at family gatherings once every five years - before shoving the bundle it into its place in the cupboard.

Breakfast was a humble and quiet-as-possible affair. Aiko snagged another couple handfuls of nuts and dried fruit and munched while she slipped on her boots and readied herself for morning practice. By the time she made it outside into the clear dawn, Aiko was gob-smacked that Sesshomaru hadn't woken up. Wasn't he supposed to snap awake at the first breath taken within a ten meter radius of his person and pin the offending breather to the wall with a blade to their neck or something? That was certaBinly the vibe he gave off.

Aiko tip-toed her way across the front of the house to the practice area just in case the whole thing was dumb luck. He could still bust through that front window, no problem. Aiko was confident in her fighting skills but there was no way she was chancing it against a powerful demon lord with lighting reflexes who might not, in fact, be a morning person.

She let out a breath when her feet touched the paved surface and immediately began to bounce on her toes and shake the sleep out of her muscles. After a few moments she unsheathed her sword and started her warm-up: practice swings and lunges.

Once upon a time, a very long time ago (Ago? To come? Time travel makes telling stories so difficult), Aiko dreaded her morning practices. It was early. She was cranky and tired. And her sensei was impossible to please. He had scrutinized everything; from her hand holds to her hakama if something was out of place he would find it. And that wasn't even actual training. Real training was reserved for the end of the day when she was already drop-dead tired from her training with her powers and usually cranky again. Now though, practice was second nature, a matter of survival as much as pride. It was as necessary as gathering food or water.

Aiko slid smoothly into a practice kata. One movement flowed into the next like a deadly dance. Her movements were controlled and held enough power to fell an opponent thrice her size with one swing. Speed and precision were the fabrics of her sword style. She repeated the steps of the dance over and over, each time increasing the tempo until her form and sword blurred together with the landscape. This pace would have continued for sometime if not for the interruption. "What interruption?" You ask. The one that is about to happen right about . . . now.

"Your footwork is wrong."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

><p>There you are my pretties. Finally, a new chapter. Hey, at least we got to meet the villain this time right?!I promise we will be getting more actual conversation between Aiko and Sesshomaru in the next chapter.<p>

Where do you all feel the story should go from here?

What would you like to see happen between these to?

I have an overarching plot for the story and I know where I want to end up but, like any good journey, making a few stops along the way is perfectly acceptable and can actually make the trip more enjoyable! We have one more chapter's worth of time at Aiko's house before we start making our way to the west. I'm looking at making the next chapter rather fluffy because once the action kicks up with Gogenmaru there wont be much time for making moon eyes at each other.

Anyway, I look forward to reading your responses. See you next time!


End file.
